Fullmoon
by furikakechan
Summary: Summary: Abandon in a slump, like many other kids. Levi was like any other kid in the slump. But only se was not. Upon mishaps Levi discovers himself in terms of identity, soul and soulmate. There is gonna be school like setting in this AU. I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter one: LOST, Early Life and Childh

FULLMOON

Pairing: EwinLevi (EruRi)

Summary: Abandon in a slump, like many other kids. Levi was like any other kid in the slump. But only se was not. Upon mishaps Levi discovers himself in terms of identity, soul and soulmate. There is gonna be school like setting in this AU. I really suck at summaries.

Note to readers: This is an AU setting, pairing Eruri. READ THIS! I DON'T WANNA HEAR COMPLAINS ABOUT MY FICTIONAL CHARACTERS AND WHATEVER SQUAT… SO DON'T QUESTION ME ABOUT THEM. THEY ARE MADE UP CHARACTERS THEY DON'T BELONG TO SnK (Alger, Helga, Lane and Palmer). Again, this is an AU setting, I'm still not sure about the story line quite yet. BUT, for sure I'm gonna put some supernatural and maybe action or adventure…. I'm still all ears for ideas…so please review or message me 3. WARNING! Horrible grammar and run-ons. Please correct me, so I can improve! UN-betaed!

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK/AoT….n I really don't wanna own it…I'm good with just fantasizing. Mwahahaha *coughs.

Lost. Found. Awaken. Reunion.

Chapter one: LOST Early Life and Childhood

Levi doesn't know his real name, his exact birth date or any background information. Nor does he know where he was from and how he got here. Despite not knowing who he was or what's his real name, he did not care or want to find out. All he knew was that his reality would not change even if he knew the answers to his identity. The society he lived in was harsh to orphans. Being labeled as an orphan was considerably beautified and in a sense 'naïve' to what his reality was. He is without warm meals, soft bedding and safe roofing or a shield called parents. There were so many times he and other orphan kids would imagine what a hug from a parent would feel like. They would often wonder what a mother's meal would taste like. What a father's strong embrace would feel like. From time to time they would stare at families where the parents would be in each side holding their children hand-in-hand, and not know what emotion they were feeling. At an early age, Levi understood the harsh reality of his life style and it would remain the same if he didn't do something.

It was weird to this day that he remembered everything single thing that had happened around him ever since he could see. He remember himself being wrapped in warm blanket in a basket in a snow night. Many people looked over to see what was in the basket, but would quickly step away from it after seeing him. He remembered being picked up by a middle age man and not so long after he was passed to two other people before he was abandon near the outskirt of town. After being abandon for a few days, a young girl picked him up and he cried out of hunger. The young girl patted young Levi a few times before bringing him into a church where other children like him.

The church was considered smaller compared to the town's church. Many irregular holes decorated the roof and walls and many glass windows were broken but like any other child in the Church, it was the only place they can return to.

As they got older, he and some kids his age went to town to find work. Some succeeded but many didn't. Those who succeeded in finding a job left the church for a better living. At this point Levi thought, beggars can't be choosers and that he wished for their success and proceed to finding jobs elsewhere. As days passed, there were only a few other kids left. No one could find jobs, because out of all the others the remaining three (Levi included) were unwanted because of their scrawny petite body size.

The scrawny boys sat along align near each other as they hear sighs of dejection. Knowing that the other has also been refused of work, all of them were at their limit of starvation and sanity. The malicious side of their thoughts of wanted nothing but to just take some warm freshly baked bread from right across the small street, but none of them tried. The three boys gather together in a ball to maintain heat when the night slowly approached. From time to time they would steal small glances at the warm fragrant bread where they would daydream about its fluffy buttery taste but to only be chewing at nothing but cold air.

Right as they were chewing on cold air, a little girl with light ginger hair and amber color eyes reach out to give Levi a warm toasty bread. Levi stared at her for moment in surprise, confused and even gratified despite it not showing a spec of emotion but his stern straight face. The girl smiled as the other two beside Levi grabbed for the bread and chewed hungrily. The little girl then hurriedly returned to her mother's side as the baker bowed politely at the madam and said 'Thank you for your patronage, Madam Ral'. As the little girl and her mother slowly disappear in the dark, the baker swiftly put his hat back on and yelled 'Get outta 'ere! You'a botherin' my beznezz!' holding a metallic tong while swinging maliciously as if he were warding off mice. The three boys did nothing to retaliate for they have almost no strength until one was actually scratched by the sharp object. The boy quickly quivered to the pain and cried as Levi's sanity finally snapped as he single handedly charge towards the baker and succefully pushed him to a brick polar. The baker was just pushed slightly, he was not majorly injured but before he could regain his posture, Levi grabbed the tongs from his chubby arms and smashed his head a several good hearty time before the big man was unconscious. Levi's face remained calm as he did the dirty work while the two others just stared revealing a slight gap through their pale blue lips.

'Let's go' Levi command and quickly grabbed several breads in his arms and one in his mouth. He gave a small glance to the injured man before he ran followed by two other boys that mimic his action of taking the bread. Levi ran as fast as he could until he reached a sight of the plain weeds and trees. He stopped and looked behind to see the other two slowly approach him in hard panting breaths. He then took the bread out of his mouth and said 'Let' go home' pointing to their only solace.

As they reached home that morning, they all looked at the horizon. Pink and blue hues slowly mixed to a violet shade. That was the most beautiful morning he ever saw he thought to himself. As the two boys, only a few steps behind watched Levi from the back. They thought in awe and admiration thinking they would follow him till the end of earth.

Ever since that day he became the leader of his little church with a population of only 14 kids.

2 Years Later

Ever since he became the Leader, the population has grown to 23 kids.

Every day before dawn being the one who always rises first, Levi proceeds to waking up his work companions. Once three other kids around Levi's age is awaken they proceed to get on with their work. The four kids are around the age 9-12. Levi being their leader was now 11 and a "right hand man" with scar across his left cheek beside him was 12.

Like any other day after Levi's discussion of their plan, the other three kids set out to do Levi's biding. As they left the church, others were awake and being taken care of by other kids that were considered too young or not ready to help with the work (Levi's work) like the bigger kids.

Running down town a nine year quickly grabbed some freshly baked breads and ran for his life in complicated zig zag lines while a young adult ran after him. Despite the nine year old following Levi's direction of running in zig zag lines, it was impossible to outrun a healthy well fed young adult. After running full speed for several minutes in attempting to lose the man chasing him, the nine year old felt his limit hit its peak. He could feel the gap between him and what could be his possible death rearing to him as he hastily panted in desperation. As the young man ran, he noticed the young boy and his gap was quickly closing in as the boy was no longer running in zig zag lines but straight. Hearing the boys desperate pants the young man yelled 'This time you're not getting away!'. As he stretched his hand to reach the poor boys 'collar, he felt a sudden gravity pressure as his head plunged to ground.

'Awgh-' the young man painfully mewl as he wraps his hands to his frontal lobe and struggles side to side awkwardly. The man yelped as he free his hands to acknowledged the pain and confirm his wound. 'Shitty bra-' he yelled as he sat up only to see a twelve year old leering above him with a long metal pipe sitting on his shoulders.

'Alger!' the nine year old boy cried running to the twelve year old boy as if he were his savior, 'I got us some bread!' he proudly smiled. 'Thanks for coming that was a close call….' He sighed as he skid over reaching for protection from the older kid.

There was a moment of silence as the young adult and pre-teen began a staring battle. Neither of them said a word or moved until Levi jumped to them from a small building that is seven feet high. The young man looked above his horizon line to acknowledge the presence above him only to be shocked. Levi dons a daunting aura and possess eyes of what a normal eleven year old should not have. The eerie grey eyes stared at the young man like a beast as if he were some inferior substance. Feeling the intimidation the young baker slightly padded his wound and slowly disappear from their sight.

'Did you see that?' the nine year old grinned in victory.

'Palmer!' the twelve year old preached. Hoping to shut the nine year old up, but failed as the Palmer said 'That was so cool!' looking at Levi in admiration.

'Palmer you were just lucky this time, if we didn't get here you'd be dead by now' teased Lane, another 9 year old with brunette hair and soft brown eyes.

'Let's go!' Levi said coldly as he disappears from their sight.

Levi and his gang were closing in to what they called home. They were greeted by many kids half their age. The kids surround the four like a swarm of bees to their nest, tugging at them for attention and food.

'Come on, be good children' Helga an older girl said, and as told, the children calmed their voice and a slight void was made as the older girl intrudes in the swarm of kids. 'Welcome back! Thanks for the hard hard.' she said smiling to the four as she lead them back to their old church. Once they returned Palmer and Alger passed out breakfast to each child and stored the preservable and non-perishable ones in the storage under their church alter.

The kids proceeded like it was any other day and made haste to feed the younger children, clean and do any other basic needs.

As the full moon rose, everyone was getting ready for bed except Levi. He was the only one wide awake admiring the full moon. Everyone knows not to question or hinder him in those nights, because it was a habitual thing for Levi. In those night, Levi would just solemnly stare at the moon and anybody who looked at Levi would say that it was special as if he was glowing- but only he wasn't. The image of Levi staring at the moon gave other kids a soft unexplainable feeling that could not be put into words; but it was clear to them that no one could interrupt that moment.

Levi always knew that he liked the moon, no matter what he did or where he was, the moon was always there watching him. He finally decide to sleep as he watched the moon finally begin to slip itself into dusty clouds. No longer see the moon Levi closes his eyes to welcome slumber.

As dawn approaches, Levi sees to repeat his daily routine of waking others, plan, commence plan, brings food home, share, do proper hygienic cleaning and sleep.

Eight Months Later

Winter is approaching again. Winter was always their harshest and cruelest season that always rob them of their younger ones. This year was the worst for the Solace, they have four more mouths to feed with now 27 kids in total, despite few deaths.

Finding food was not a hard task in general for Levi but as a whole group they were in trouble. Despite Levi always rearing in 1/3 to 1/2 of what of the whole group put together, there was not enough food to survive through winter. Food was not only their trouble but keeping warmth was also another trouble despite the layers of repairs done to sustain a sturdier home.

Tonight is another full moon, but for sure more than the full moon their survival was more endearing to Levi. Levi and Alger arm up with their handmade weaponry and stepped out to the snowy land scape as they hand more firewood to Lane and Helga.

'Come back before night fall, do you hear me?' she firmly stated as she see the two strong hold head out to hunt. _Do they really have to go?_ She thought and continued to self-debate, _why not just stay here and stay safe?_ But for sure she already knew the answer to her question as the previous meeting already settled their present plan.

The meeting was to begin after all the younger kids were tucked into bed. Remaining kid that are age 8 and up which only consisted of Levi, Alger, Palmer, Lane, Helga, two other girls and a boy.

'We are going to go hunting tomorrow before morning' Levi plainly said.

Everybody but Alger and Palmer looked at him in shock. Every child in the church wanted to comment and ask for more information, but were put to silence in Helga's loud rejection of 'NO'! Causing everyone to look at Helga for that was the first time ever she raised her voice.

'I don't care, we are still going' Levi said and quickly disappeared from the commotion that was about to take place. Helga follow up to Levi for further reason to why hunting was needed, but was stopped when Alger tugged her wrist back and said 'I'll explain'.

The small corner fell to silence as everybody waited for Alger sat and explain. 'It's not like we want to go hunting…but we have to' he said with certainty.

Helga looking confused 'what do you mean?' she questioned.

'We don't have enough food to last till winter he said reluctantly.

'What do you mean we don't have enough?' she questioned again as Palmer suddenly stood up with face down and said in a queasy voice 'It's all my fault!'

Everyone looked at him in question as Helga reached to him in attempted to comfort the boy as she reached her hand to the boys' back and softly patted a few times before he continued, 'I-I thought th-there was-was enough fo-food so the-se pa-passed few d-days I gave more fo-food to every-everyone' he shuddered while heavy rain drops clouded his eyes. There was a long silence as the boy continues to cry and everybody just didn't want voice out anymore as they looked at the poor boy who already is in deep remorse.

'I'm sorry' the boy wept, rubbing his face with his back hands.

'It's not really your fault…' Helga said hoping the boy would feel comfort to her continuous pats as she sat the boy down with her.

'Palmer, give me your key to the storage.' Alger said plainly. Palmer went to his small pants pocket and dug out the key and hands it Alger. Alger than took that key and gave it to Lane. 'From now on, you are in charge of it, don't lose it and don't repeat what Palmer did, you hear me.' Alger firmly stated. The brunette firmly nodded and said 'I will', taking the key and placing it in his pocket.

The two boys sought out to the snowy landscape holding their handmade spear and bow. They have set foot on the nearest White Mountain for about 6 hours, they were considerably lucky today to have slain three hares and a fox. Then again, All of those hunt where Levi's achievements. Alger was more like an assistant than a partner.

For an 11-12 year old to be able to hunt is already amazing, but to be able to hunt down several preys in his first try is a genius! Alger who was constantly following Levi was astonished for all the remarkable things he achieved. It was like he was some kind of god but ironically in a form of 137cm tall child. Levi being so near and reachable made him always wonder if there could ever be a time he can be just like Levi, but somehow unconsciously he knew he could never achieve the same. Alger, no not just Alger, Palmer, or Lane but every boy who looked up to Levi knew Levi was special and different; and that what Levi is may be something they can really never comprehend.

Alger laid several meters adjacent to Levi as they attempt to catch their prey. Alger drew his bow in advance to seek the right timing to catch his prey at its most vulnerable moment. A moment of silence was spent as both boys notice snow started to fall, but still continues to make the prey their main priority.

A small quiver was heard when Alger tried to reposition himself, in reaction the hare moved it head several times to confirm the suspicious noise. _FFUuu-_ the arrow released a sound as it pierced the hare at its femur and right across its body. _Yes!_ The boy thought and let out a small high pitched hmn, posing victoriously with this fist in the air. Levi slowly got up, walked up and pat his shoulders in saying ' _good job'_. The older boy could feel his cheeks puff up in red and thought ' _I got complemented from Levi'!_ The snow continue to fall as Alger silently celebrated. Levi turned to Alger and said 'The snow doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon, let's head back before it becomes a blizzard.' In agreement the older boy reached for his prize and loped it on his shoulder with Levi's achievements as he proceed to following Levi home.

On the way home, Levi followed various colors of cloth wrapped around trees and various knots made on plants that has yet been frozen or covered in snow. Alger followed behind ignorantly as Levi continued to search on for the ques he made hoping to not miss a beat. Levi walked straight up to a branch to untie a knot and looked back to confirm his companions' presence but to find silence. Levi paused for a few second before he called for Alger.

A few seconds has passed but he heard a reply so he called 'Alger!' a lot louder compared to his previous call. Another few seconds has pass before he hear someone calling for help. He search for the voice as he went back to a maze of eerie thin looking trees before finally hearing a clear voice of 'help! I'm here'. Levi continued to search towards the voice when he suddenly fell. It appears that Levi accidently step on some soft snow that build up on the edge of petite cliff. He felt his body stopped to a motion as he landed on a steady surface. He dusted himself up and checked to see if he was injured. There were numerous of scratches but not any major injuries.

'*DANCHOU!' Levi heard a loud cry and crane his neck to the familiar voice, as he squinted to make out the figure in now heavy snow.

'Alger!' Levi said in reply as soon as recognized the voice. 'Are you hurt!?' he questioned Alger who was over 10 meter above him.

'I'm fine! I'm not injured anywhere. How 'bout you!? he replied as soon as he heard Levi's voice.

'I'm good.' Levi said and stood up to feel a sharp pain on left foot. _Aughh-_ , Levi grunted silently.

'Where are you? I don't see you!' Alger shouted as he tried to locate Levi.

'I down here. More to the right side, there is a small cliff from below from where I'm above.'

Alger was now looking harder, swishing his head a few times before located Levi. 'I see you now!' he shouted gleefully.

'You got some rope, right? Can you get back up by yourself?' Levi questioned as noted that the snow was getting harsher and the sky was starting to dim.

'Yes, I got some rope, but what about you!?' he questioned worriedly.

'Don't worry. I got some rope one me too' Levi reassured Alger as gave his injured foot a glance.

'I think I can manage myself, I didn't fall too steep!' Alger panted as ties the end of the rope to a knife and the rest of his body. As soon as was ready he started to climb the cliff. After taking a few quivering steps up, Alger's hands has finally start to feel numb, but ignored and proceed and tighten his grip to his knife. He leaned forward, hoping to keep a safe footing blew his warm breath slowly to his hand. After a few breaths, he proceed to climbing. Levi on the other hand remained silent, as he peeled the cloth from his foot to reveal an inflamed bluish purplish bulge. He then applied some snow to his swollen ankle, thinking that it would numb the pain.

The sky has dimmed to a pale grey, as the snow continued to roar on. Alger was having trouble despite his bravado earlier when he replied to Levi, he was actually around 9 meters below from the cliff. Just because he got a bigger hare than Levi's didn't mean he was a genius, he solemnly reflected.

He grabbing onto his knife firmly and slipped his free half frostbit hand to a slit. After securing his hands he then focus on trying to secure his balance to another tiny foot hold but this time failed. The surface quickly crumbled away as het set foot on as the rubbles feel to the right side where Levi said he was. He knew every step he took could threaten his life, yet Alger took a deep sigh and continued to find another safe surface for his feet. He was almost at the top, he was around 3 meters away from safety. He didn't look down but wondered a few time why haven't Levi been climbing?

Levi never actively tried to climb, well at least not with his injured foot. It was not like he gave up, but he was having an internal conflict between his pride and himself. He baffled himself to ask for help but was too prideful; for he _is_ the leader. The leader has to stay strong he thought, asking for help would signify his weakness. He didn't want to been seen as weak despite him being the smallest in his group of four. So in the end he never voiced his injury nor did he make effort climbing while internal debates continued.

'DANCHOU! Where are you? I don't see you?! Are you climbing?!' Alger yelled out to the open. Completely disregarding Alger's worry, at that point Levi was still pondering in his internal debate. Soon after, Alger started to panic from not hearing a reply. He then thought of the worst case scenario where Levi might of have fell to his death or is unconscious and in need of help. He then carelessly turned his body to search for Levi. As he turned the strong icy current came hitting his face. The current was so strong that Alger was flipped. His free hand was in the air, his body flew in small waves as his other hand held him to the cliff. It took a moment for Alger to calm down from his stance before he tried to reposition himself to safety again. In that moment Alger knew he could've died for his carelessness. He then no longer tried to look back again until he heard a loud thump. This time he didn't turn his body, but only his head to a 3/4 view to confirm the noise. But to only see nothing white.

Thank you for reading! Please review..

I know I have really poor grammar….and all those run on sentences…..*cries* I'm already working on my second chapter. (this is my 1st) I feel that my writing style is stiff…..*cries*

I don't really know what to say at this point…but I'm really sick of ALGER! So frustrated! But that okay….he won't be in further chapters except for the beginning of 2…hehe

I actually started with this first than Unexpected Phen. but just forgot to upload it. hehehe


	2. Chapter 2: FOUND part I

Chapter 2

Note: AU setting. ERURI. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long story….*sigh

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK or its characters!

Warning: unbeta'd, horrible grammar and run ons. hahaha

It took a moment for Alger to calm down from his stance before he tried to reposition himself to safety again. In that moment Alger knew he could've died for his carelessness. He then no longer tried to look back again until he heard a loud thump. This time he didn't turn his body, but only his head to a 3/4 view to confirm the noise. But to only see nothing white.

'Danchouu-!' Alger yelled out again in despair, hoping Levi to respond.

'Shut up! I can hear you!' Levi responded.

'Danchou!' Alger yelled again in worry, for he couldn't hear anything but the roar snow.' I think I'm almost at the top! Where are you?' He screamed. At this point Alger was in dim hopes when he hear no response and see nothing but white.

'I'm on way' Levi Yelled back in response. But, Alger couldn't hear his reply. Hearing that Alger was almost there, he then proceed to start his climbing. _Goodness, I can here you loud and clear! Stop calling for me,_ he thought. He then divided his rope in to three pieces; one longer and two other shorter. The long rope was tied to his spear as the two other were for his two other knives. In less than 1/2 the time Alger took, Levi was steadily making his way towards to where Alger was at as he could hear constant cries of Alger calling to him. _Shut up already_. He thought. _I'm almost there_.

Alger finally stopped calling out as he proceed to his last meter to safety. At this point, Alger was silently brooding, for he has concluded that Levi was most likely dead, due to his fault. _I should've just follow him home, instead I was searching around for another hare! If I didn't get distracted and divert from Levi, we could've been home long ago!_ He thought while climbing. He was almost there, in his last few step before reached the top. He was in deep thoughts as he took his las few steps. He didn't bother much for being more careful. He carelessly grabbing on to the soft snow edge of the cliff to only then realize to lose balance again while bringing a large amount of snow down. He was very lucky, he was still holding onto his knife within a safe distance. The snow that fell was no small amount; the amount had enough weight and power to drag Levi down who was still had way from where he was now.

'Arghh!' he heard a familiar voice shriek loudly. As he looked up, a large amount of snow above was crashing down towards him. With seconds the mini avalanche hit him directly and Levi's conscious slowly slipped away.

…

Wheels rumbles to the ground, as small rocking motions were made. Levi felt several presence near him the moment he was conscious, but didn't have the power to open his eyes to confirm his whereabouts. He could hear subtle noise of their conversation, and could make out some word but rest just passed his ears like mumbles. As small noises continues, Levi let himself fall back to sleep. Soon after the rocking motions stopped, and he was levitated. As unconscious as he was, Levi could feel the icy cold arms around him. The clacking noise of each step echoes in Levi's ears as he was further brought into a rooftop. He still couldn't open eyes. He tried many times to open eyes but in the end, after a series of fail he reluctantly gave up ask his body screamed from rest.

Levi opened his eyes slowly as his whole body felt dense and sluggish. He wanted to move to confirm his location, but soon after his eyelids shut again. After a series of unknown time, Levi woke again feeling lighter, but still not in power to keep his eyelids up.

 _[Chirp chirp]_

Levi opened his eyes as he heard birds chirp. He looked up to an unfamiliar ceiling, then quickly crouched up as he lay his palm to his temple. His eyes search around the dim room for a moment to acknowledge his surrounding as he tried to slide off the fluffy bed; yet was still reluctant to let go the blanket. Levi already misses the bed the moment he got off; for it was the most softest and comfortable bed he ever slept on. He pulled the white fluffiness and securely wrapped it around his body as the most half was dragged to the ground.

In that instant and Levi was content with the white fluffiness wrapped around him, a maid walked in; in surprise she dropped a basin of water as she ran out yelling. Levi stood frozen as he tried to decipher the situation. Not long after three women, two men and the maid who previously ran out came back in.

A women with dark shoulder length hair and light color eyes slowly approached Levi crying. He stood there as he allowed the weeping women approach him. She then threw her arm around Levi as she breathed 'T-Thank god, you're awake…' tightening her grip around Levi and whimper again. The two other women and two stood behind as they watch her reunion in tears and relief. A sloppy tall man with dark hair and many wrinkles around his eyes stepped up, gave a pat to the women and slightly smiled.

'Let the boy get some more rest...' he said and patted her shoulder a few more times before she slowly whimpers a smile in reply. She then let's go Levi, as the other man held her waist to lead her out while he signal for everyone to withdraw from the room. Another woman with brunette hair eyes steps towards Levi and said, 'I'm sorry that must've surprised you. She got a little emotional….' Seeing the boy before her gave her practically no reaction she continued, 'You still must be tired. Get some more rest and I'll have someone bring in some food as soon you are awake again.' She briefly smiled and finally left the room.

Levi stood there for a moment longer until he couldn't sense any presence lingering near his room before he set pace to return to the magnificent fluffiness of white. He leaned in onto a massive pillow and gave it a good snuggle as if to mark a territory. Satisfied with his marking, trotted to his bed and resumed his slumber.

That evening Levi woke up, found himself still at that same unfamiliar room. He slowly walked towards the door, opened it seeking for his promised fare of food. The previous maid noticed him and quickly led him to the dining room. Before reaching to their destination, Levi looked at every corner the room at things that caught his eyes.

The hallways was decorated with main silvery metallic statues, vases, frames and candle holders and with many accents of Payne's grey and cobalt blue. He arrive at the dining hall in dim light where he noticed the carpet has changed to a checkered marbled floor. As soon as Levi was seated food was catered to him. Levi stared at the food suspiciously fearing that _this_ could be trap. Levi didn't touch his food. The soup was taken away when it got cool and was quickly replaced with another warm bowl of soup.

Finally the women with brunette hair and eyes came in and questioned Levi, 'Are you not hungry'? Followed by the tall man, 'He doesn't trust us' he laid out plainly staring at Levi. 'Eat kid', he continued. 'If you're not eating, its gonna go ta' waste.' he said yet still staring at Levi. 'In a situation like this, it's best to intake some energy to prepare yourself for any possible danger, isn't that right?' the tall man said as deadly as he can before be made his way to other side of the hall before he disappeared. Levi stared intensely at the direction the man left before picked up a random spoon before shoving food in his mouth.

Levi ate six servings of food that evening. Then he was lead back to his room by a young butler. There were a few maids waiting for his return as they busy themselves preparing a bath. Once Levi stepped in, all the ladies in waiting lunged at him as they quickly stripped him bare and lead him to the bathroom. Levi sat in the aromatic bubbly bathtub as the ladies scrubbed every inch of his body. Levi turned a few shades lighter but didn't revolt or showed any sign of aggression as he was being washed. Straightly saying, he felt like he wouldn't gain any victory from antagonizing any of those three women.

They wiped him dry and dressed him in a new white sleeping gown before they excused themselves. Levi laid on the bed stared out blankly and thought, _I don't want to go over that again_.

Next morning, he awoke to the faucets' roaring and maids rumbling.

'Good morning, young master.' one of the maids greeted. Follow by the other who bowed slightly.

'Master wants to see you at breakfast.' she continue. 'We are told to be at your service, young master.' 'Young master' the two maids repeated. The three ladies got up and lunged at again.

Levi made his appearance at the dining all again, but this time with every personnel gathered at the room. All staffs had their eyes glued to Levi's each step before stopped. Levi could feel their eyes piercing at him as, his hair parted, fluffy white blouse tucked into a warm ebony leathered pants that fitted to his skin. All eyes shifted to the noise coming from the hall. Momentarily after, the tall man walked in with a few other trailing after.

He glanced at Levi briefly before straighten himself to begin his speech.

'Good morning everyone'

'Good morning sir' everyone greeted back as they bowed.

The man then faced Levi and signified for him to step up. 'Introduce yourself' he said.

The whole crowd then had their eyes on Levi again. Levi looked up, took a step forward and said clearly 'I'm Levi.'

'Levi is my nephew. From now on he is your young master. With that you all dismissed.'

Everyone scattered as they went back to their job. An old butler waited, finally when Levi noticed him, he came in closer and said 'Master is expecting you in his study's'.' They left the dining hall a walked the opposite side to where he was from. Soon they reached the study.

[Knock. Knock.] 'Young master is here sir.'

'Come in.'

'Be seated.'

The tall man was not the only person in the study. The dark hair women and man and brunette woman were also present in the room. Levi sat himself on a chair.

'You must have many questions, I presume' the tall man said. Levi nodded.

'Well, fire away.'

'Who are you?' Levi final asked. Though he had millions of questions he wanted to ask, he held himself back from the urge.

'Ohh….so you're start from there' he laughed, 'I'm the master of this, your uncle. Kenny Ackerman.' He pointed, 'that over there is Sorum Humé and his fiancé Maria Carlstedt,' and pointed at another 'This lady here is Carla Yeager. Anymore questions?'

Levi looked blankly at the scenery before and remained silent.

'Kenny stop being such a tease!' Maria said. She smiled at the boy and continued, 'I was your mother's best friend, and Sorum is Kenny's business partner. Carla was her governess.'

Levi looked even more baffled at her statement.

'Maria, you're confusing him even more. Let's at least start with how he got here, shall we?' Carla suggested. Maria nodded in agreement and returned to Sorum's side.

'We found you at the bottom of Snowy Mountain. More like my men found you. They brought you to us. Maria saw you, and quickly decided to have you nursed and brought back to health. We soon later found out about your identity, and brought you here.' Sorum explained.

Levi listened without any emotions displayed on his face. But he knew that his answer was questionable, but didn't voice it.

'I'm so glad you're here with us now.' Maria said gleefully as pearly tears rolled down her cheeks as she grabbed Levi to a hug.

Levi didn't stop her. He let Maria hugged him. He didn't like the fact that they were hiding something from him but he didn't dislike her hug.

'Maria, that's enough. Let the boy breathe.' Carla suggested. 'He's turning blue.'

Maria quickly lets go and puts her warm palms to Levi's cold cheeks. 'Oh my, you're right.'

'Let's now resume where we left off' Kenny said. 'You are my sole heir', he dropped the bomb. 'Since I have no children of my own, you're are to study hard and take over my business. Carla here is gonna be your governess. You're class will start in a week. If you understand that you're free to go.'

In that moment, Levi was still trying to digest his words but still got up and quickly left the room. He was led to his room by the same old butler. The moment he returned to his room, he splat down to his bed. In hope, the fluffiness would comfort him.

He was then awoke for supper. The three ladies recap their process of bathing Levi as Levi once again found himself unable to run or refuse. Lead to dining hall, Kenny, Carla, Maria and Sorum were present waiting for him to start supper. Supper was finished, and was once again called to the study. Carla and Kenny was waiting for him. They informed in details of what Levi will be studying. Economics, Latin, Politics, history, geographic and etiquettes by Carla. Horse riding and several self-defense arts by Sorum. He was excused to his room again.

A week later.

By a week's time, Levi has gotten more comfortable around this three ladies in waiting; Trisha, Priscila and Emily. Trisha is a chubby middle age lady, with a strong sense of duty. Priscila is a few years' younger than Trisha is skinny and loves to gossip. Emily is fairly younger compared to both is a bit ditzy and airheaded.

Surprisingly, Levi has not asked anyone about how he got here or how many days had passed. Instead it was Priscila who informed him, as the gossip loving women she is.

It appears that the men Sorum mentioned were actually hunters. And with their discovery of Levi. He was brought to Sorum who was in the neighboring town. (At this point, many questions popped up in Levi's head about all the nonsense about his 'true' identity. There was too much unanswered questions and loop holes. And it didn't seem like anybody was going to let him in the circle anytime soon.) Levi was unconscious and literally frozen as his fingers and toes turning purple and frost bitten. After a few days of care, he was then brought to Maria which took a good two week. After Maria lain eyes on Levi, they traveled to his supposedly uncle, Kenny. The journey took around a month, being winter and all. (But. Really how did they accomplish that in the freakin' winter?! THAT CRAZY!) After reaching to his current location, he slept for another month. All in all, he was out for around almost three months. Really, how did he survive without food for some long, when he could literally remember counting the days he starved back before he became the danchou of his group.

Levi was amazed of Priscila in how she got the information and bet she even knew how what colors his underwear was then. (It was white).

A few months has gone by since lessons started, he liked Carla's company as she taught him every subject. The lady was actually humorous (intellectually) despite her looking so motherly and caring. She didn't seem like the type to crack up jokes or puns, but she does. Levi quickly caught on almost every subject but deemed that Politics is nothing but shit and literature can literally make him fall asleep.

Summer was coming, he Sorum has been teaching Levi self-defense in hand in hand combats, the arts of swordsmen ship and horsemanship. Levi has a knack for self-defense and swords. It came in as easily as breathing, he was like a sponge for all the things he learned except for horsemanship. He doesn't get those creatures. They don't like him, and hence he don't like him. It took two weeks for Levi to get on a horse without being kick off or falling off.

As June started, Carla brought in her son, Eren along. Levi's first impression of Eren was that he was an oversized Pomeranian. (Really why Pomeranian? IDK) Eren is two years younger than him, but was already as tall as Levi. He then decided that Eren was going to be his servant despite him being a study companion. Funny thing was Eren literally followed Levi around everywhere; to his lessons, training, dinner, tea time, whenever they have free time but literally E.V.E.R.Y.W.H.E.R.E. even to the bathroom. Every time when Levi tries to condemn him to be a leach for stalking, Eren would pull out his teary big round eyes, where Levi would always eventually… reluctantly forgive him. I mean like, who can say NO to such a creature (despite Levi being the smaller one) with big teary eyes where you can literally see ears and tail wagging for forgiveness?

….

I actally started with Fullmoon first then any of my VF, I have written up to chapter 4 for this. Haha but I'dd be posting them slowly. How sad this is not getting any review or much attention compared to U.p or 999. But then again not many ship Erwin and Levi. Levi has yet appear in this whahahaha. Thank you for reading and please review~~


End file.
